Dream
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: It's back. After so many years, it's back. They've dealt with it before, but with them having gone off and played Life for so many years while it only grew stronger, is there anything they can still do?


Me :: Hi there everyone! Here's Dream, the fanfic for the word Dream on my list ! Haha, enjoy! And remember, **I don't own nothing!**

**EDIT ! **Yeah, I realized in the first paragraph I stated something that contradicted with the thirty seventh (that's with dialogue) so I went back to edit it.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Dream -- One Hundred Word Challenge

Oh gosh. This was it. This was - quite possibly - going to be the last moment of their lives. What made it worse was that they were only eighteen! They were about to graduate, go off into the world! Sure, they still had college to go to - together, of course. The gaggle of ten was inseparable. But all of that was about to change. It had come back with a vengeance, something none of them believed it had. It began to swallow homes, then neighborhoods, cities, counties, states, even countries! It was heading way too far, but there wasn't anything they could do. The Digital World itself had to be...eliminated for it to get through. This news was the worst to hear, almost like your family was dying. No, it was family dying. Some of those Digimon were completely innocent, having nothing to do with the war at hand. All they had left was their partners, but their attacks just weren't working against this thing. Now, they were stuck. No where to go. Their mothers were huddling together, desperately trying not to cry. Their fathers were huddled into a group themselves, but they were trying to cover up their fear and sadness by trying to make plans to stop it. So far, no luck. The younger girls walked up to the group of young boys. "So..." A black haired girl trailed off lamely, her usual talent for being the happy, tension-lessening distraction gone. For the moment.

"What are we going to do?" A boy with a mop of brown hair questioned, slumping down into a chair.

"There may not be much we can do." A different brunette, this one with somewhat dark blue eyes, muttered, plopping down on the floor.

"Don't say that." The lone dark green haired boy spoke, having a hard time keeping his own smile on his face.

A girl with hair so black it looked blue shook her head. "But maybe he's right."

"Maybe there's nothing we can do?" Their group's only blond questioned, her head tilted to the side.

"I don't buy that." The redheaded girl spoke with little confidence, sighing and slowly sitting down on the couch.

"Well, you should. It looks like there's nothing we can do." A blue haired boy, usually the voice of reason, muttered darkly and seriously.

"It may look that way." A girl who had something like a mix between dark red hair and brown hair - everyone had settled on auburn - spoke quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No. It is that way." Another boy, who had brown hair and blue eyes - both a shade lighter than the other boy's, grumbled. He tried to be annoyed by this entire outcome of events, but all he could manage to feel was fear. Fear for his family and friends.

"Kids?" The depressing gaggle of teens looked up, the black haired girl glaring with fire behind her eyes.

"We're not kids! For god's sake, we're about to graduate!"

"Or, maybe not. After all, if we-" The deep green haired boy was speaking when he got a mouthful of a fluffy tan pillow. Yanking it away, he glared at the girl. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, silly." This little conversation brought everyone else's spirits up, little laughs being heard from everywhere in the room. "But still. I refuse to believe we won't get out of this alive. I really don't want to think we went through all those years of school for nothing!" She began to pace around, waving her arms madly and jumping in aggravation. "I really want to feel the accomplished-ness of graduating! To see the looks on everyone's face when they realize we're gone from school for good!"

"But there's still college." She stopped her rant to glare at the blue-headed boy.

"Shut up! College is different." She replied back haughtily, smirking.

"Oh yeah? How?" Her smirk fell, and he began to laugh.

"Ugh! Just forget it!" She threw a pillow at him too.

"Hey! Possible end of the world crisis here? Could we please- Ow!" The auburn haired girl rubbed her head, where the black haired one had hit her with a pen. "Watch it!"

"Oops. Sorry-"

"Not now." They turned back to the blond who had called them before the little squabble. "You need to go out there and fight again."

"Again?" One of the moms - the only blond one - shook her head rapidly and ran over to her blond daughter. "No! I won't let you go out again!"

"Mom! Didn't you do something like this?"

The older blond shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No, I left that kind of thing to your father."

"Hey!"

"What? Honestly, you've got a better run of getting in trouble than any of us." The older, black haired woman spoke, smiling slightly. "But then again, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta could give you a run for your money..." She trailed off in a sing song voice.

"Hey!" All four men mentioned objected, staring at the only one of them not addressed.

"What about Henry?"

"Well, think about it. Henry never got into much trouble when we were younger." The black-blue haired woman shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's true." The redheaded mother nodded.

"But I never got in trouble! It's always Kazu's fault!" The dark sea green man yelled.

"Kenta, it's your fault for hanging around Kazu in the first place." The black haired one objected, smiling.

"I despise your logic Patti." Kenta grumbled darkly, glaring at his wife.

"I love you too!"

"Kids, please." Now the blond man - who was slightly graying, as you could see more clearly in the light - was adressing the 'adults'. Patti only stuck her tongue out at him as everyone else laughed. The adults - consisting of five pairs; Patti and Kenta Kitagawa, Henry and Fayaki Wong, Jeri and Kazu Shioda, Alice and Ryo Akiyama, and Takato and Rika Matsuki - smiled at their children, two each, one boy and one girl. The black haired girl and the dark green haired boy were Evenai and Yasei Kitagawa, partners to Alraumon and Coronamon. The mop-headed brunette and the redhead were Ryuuko and Reiyuki Matsuki, who are partners with Dorumon and Kotemon. The dark blue haired girl and blue haired boy were Namida and Sachito Wong, partners are Penguinmon and Falcomon. The dark brown haired, dark blue eyed boy and the lone blond girl were Kinsetsu and Meiyo Akiyama, partnered to Dracomon and Labramon. The auburn haired girl and the boy with lighter brown hair and lighter blue eyes than Kinsetsu were Toukonai and Hokori Shioda, partners being Lucemon and Liollmon.

"Go kick it's-" Kenta placed a hand over his wife's mouth, who responded with a glare.

"Just go and do your best." Henry smiled as the 'kids' nodded and ran out, partner in tow. Just then, red blobs and tentacles began to burst out from the blob of red. All ten raised their D-Arcs and smiled as a familiar bright light began to engulf them...

* * *

A black haired girl with deep sea green eyes suddenly fell off her bed, awakening her from the dream. Her head snapped up as she spit some hair that had gotten caught on her moist lips. "Blegh. Man, what an interesting dream." She slowly sat up, grabbing the remote from off her bed and switching the TV on. Her eyes were met with Totally Spies, one of the girl's favorite TV shows, seeing as she really was twelve. Not eighteen. She sighed. "I wish something like that would happen. Geez, my life is just as exciting as watching grass grow-"

"MOM! MarineAngemon got into the fridge again!"

"Patti! The cake in the oven's overheating..Wait! Lunamon, I don't think that goes there!"

"What are you talking about Kenta? Obviously, it does go here."

"No way! Lunamon, you're crazy."

"Hey! Coronamon, watch it!"

"Sorry Alraumon."

A crash was heard. "Ugh, five more minutes Kenny! I'm too tired. And Yasei, please get MaringeAngemon out of the fridge."

"I can't Mom! He's too attached to the soda in there."

The young girl blinked before screeching. "MARINEANGEMON! That's my soda!" She jumped up and bolted out the door, determined to not let MaringAngemon have the soda.

"Sorry Eve. It was so good." Hiccup.

"Evenai, what's this about a soda?"

"Ah...Hehe...Sorry Dad. It was just so good looking! And it was only a dollar and fifty cents."

"You were grounded off soda! Guess what, that grounding is now under effect, AGAIN!"

"Aww Dad. I was just about to get off it today...."

"Haha!"

"Shut it Ya."


End file.
